Two Wall Breakers
by StevieBond
Summary: Neptune thought it would be another boring day of working to raise shares, when one day she goes into a dungeon to slay monsters. When she then meets face to face with another fourth wall breaker from another universe, who goes by the name of Deadpool. The fourth wall is doomed!


**And now for something random which is almost expected in an HDN story, but with a crossover twist that may well render the fourth wall non-existent. Ever wondered what Neptune and Deadpool in the same story would be like? Well here's my little sample of how it would unfold, bye bye fourth wall.**

* * *

Two Wall Breakers

Today was a normal day like usual in Gamindustri. There was no bad weather, peace was a regular presence and inside the basilicom, Neptune was being forced to work against her will.

"Heeeey, I'm not totally okay with that." Neptune complained. "I'm the main heroine of this story, I shouldn't have to work like this."

Just then, Histoire flew by on her book. "Neptune, now is not the time to begin slacking off like you usually do." She told her. "Working as a CPU is more than playing games."

"Blaaah, you're no fun, Histy." Neptune then went on one of her random ideas. "Wait, could it be that you were created for the sole purpose to be a party pooper?"

Histoire was displeased. "That's not funny, Neptune. Now then, have you finished the paperwork?"

"Yeah, just got it done. Can I take a staycation now?"

"Nope, your work has only begun." A familiar voice answered who just walked in.

"Dun dun duuuun, it's Histy's dastardly servant."

"Don't give me that, Nep." IF frowned. "I'm only doing my job, just like Compa."

"So Iffy, what are you here for?"

"Well you're in luck, I have a quest for you."

"A quest? What kind, is it one where I can pass it on?"

IF sighed. "Do you hate working for reals, Nep?"

Neptune tried to prolong the inevitable work. "Well umm, why don't you ask the guy who's writing this story?"

"Dear me, all this is hurting my head." Histoire moaned, rubbing her head.

"Nope, you're gonna have to travel to the depths part of Virtua Forest for this one." IF answered. "There's rumors of a disturbance and it could be dangerous if left unanswered, so your job is to go over there and investigate. If you find a monster causing the disturbance, then defeat it."

Neptune moaned. "Why do I have to fight monsters on my own?"

"Because Nepgear is on a separate quest and is trying to raise shares for Planeptune, as you should be." Histoire replied. "Now go, Neptune and work hard."

"Blaaaaah, fine..."

Without another word, Neptune left the basilicom and yet incredibly was able to walk to the depths of Virtua Forest without any complications...amazing.

"Well, I am the main protagonist and besides, who needs a last-gen stamina bar?" Neptune asked randomly.

Says the CPU who never worked a day in her life...as she entered into the dungeon, she took note of the monsters roaming around.

"Haha, those monsters are no match for this goddess." She boasted as she took out her most powerful sword...or what should've been her most powerful sword. "Huh? Wait, why do I have my wooden sword? I haven't seen this since I first found it in the dumps in Rebirth 1."

Suddenly, her loud voice got the attention of a few Fungus and a pair of Piranha Flowers...where's that fireball attack from the plumber when you need him?

"Hey buddy, only I can break the fourth wall around here." Neptune frowned.

Oh uhh...my apologies, Neptune.

"Alrighty, let's Nep things up!" Neptune charged into battle with no plan and swung her sword, slaying the fungus monsters. "Ouch!" But the piranha flowers were making it a tough challenge. "I don't really wanna do this, but here goes..." She suddenly transformed into her HDD form. "...when in doubt, go serious like I am now."

Now in her Purple Heart form and with her larger sword ready, she began to struck at the last of the monsters in her way. "Cross Combo!" The two flowers were slain and vanished into virtual pieces. "Phew, that was a good exercise." She turned back into her normal form. "But man, I'm beat already. I should head back, I know. I'll ask the narrator if he can skip me walking back to the city."

"Hold it, kid. I'm not gonna let that happen!" An unfamiliar male voice responded before landing on the ground on his two feet.

"Huh?" Neptune noticed the guy who was completely dressed in red all over but with some black areas and a pair of swords on his back. "Who the heck are you?"

"You're looking at the one and only fourth wall king, the ultimate Deadpool! I'm old school, too cool, ain't no fool and..." He then spoke a low tone voice. "...I'm the best there is at what I do!"

Neptune's only response was her inverted eyes. "Deadpool, that's your name, buddy?"

"Aw yeah, don't wear it out though. So who might you be, little kid?"

"Heeey, I'm not a kid. I'm Neptune! You know, the main protagonist of the Neptunia franchise? Haven't you played the video games?"

"Can't say I have done. But I too had a video game once and it was all about me, wanna hear it?"

"Meeeh, I just wanna go back to Planeptune and eat pudding all day."

"What?! Dude, you can't be a protagonists if all you wanna do is slack around!"

"Saaaay, what'cha getting at, buddy?" Neptune looked at the person writing this story. "This guy here and all my fans love me for my love of pudding, I wouldn't be the main character if I didn't like pudding or didn't break the fourth wall."

"So you like to break the fourth wall too?" Deadpool asked as he looked at where Neptune was looking. "Hey there narrator pal, how are you enjoying writing me for the first time? Am I finally cool enough for you?"

"Woah dude! Only I can do that, you can't copy me."

"Listen kid, I've been breaking fourth walls before you were even drawn out on sketches."

Neptune was getting slightly irritated by this. "I told you, I'm not a kid! I'm a-"

"Yah yah yah! I'm the most popular fourth wall hero and I make so much money, do you know I even have my own movie?"

"Your own movie?" Neptune looked at the viewing audience. "Heeeey, why haven't I got my own movie yet?"

Suddenly, Noire appeared, standing outside the lines of the scene. "Give it up, Neptune. This fourth wall situation is beyond your control."

"Oooh, is this the twin-tailed goddess I've been hearing about?" Deadpool smirked.

Noire felt concerned, hearing his voice. "I am somehow very uncomfortable with this scene."

"A tsundere as well, I wonder if she's lonely and looking for a friend."

"You shut up! I'm not lonely!" Noire then left and the scene returned to normal.

"Look DP, I'm the goddess of Planeptune, my nation that you're standing on." Neptune said.

"DP, is that all you got? And you, a goddess? Do you have a contract?"

Neptune then transformed into Purple Heart. "There's no need for a contract, when I can do this at any time."

"Oooh, it's Purple riding hood!"

"It seems that I don't need to go easy on you."

Deadpool then got a little serious. "So you wanna play a game with me? No probs, I've been wanting some action so bring it on, babe!"

"I'm glad you understand that I wanna get it on. There's only room for one worthy fourth wall breaker in Gamindustri."

Deadpool got his swords out. "And that's gonna be me, time for some carnage!"

Both of the wall breakers were ready to attack and engage in battle, when suddenly...

"STOOOOOP!" A voice yelled loudly which came running towards them before stopping. "Hah...hah...hah..."

"Nep. Jr?" Neptune asked in surprise.

"A girl in a sailor uniform, I bet she has a talking black cat." Deadpool said.

"Neptune, there you are. I was looking for you." Nepgear replied before she noticed what was going on. "Oh...were you in the middle of a battle?"

"No, we were about to start." Neptune sighed. "Now, you need to move away."

"Sorry Neptune, but Histoire is wondering why you're taking so long. You were supposed to come back half an hour ago."

"In that case..." Neptune went back to her normal form. "...let's go home, Nep. Jr!"

"Hey, what about the fourth wall king?" Deadpool asked. "No way I'm gonna let this story continue without me."

The two sisters left the depths of Virtua Forest with Deadpool in toe as they walked back to the city and inside the basilicom.

"Not bad, the Marvel Justice League's HQ could learn by this example." He commented before noticing the basilicom staff. "Wazzap, priests. Nice robes."

"Umm, leave them alone, please." Nepgear requested.

"Yo, Histy, we're back." Neptune called.

"Welcome back Neptune." Histoire replied. "You were gone for a quite a while. What happened?"

"Awww, look at the little book fairy!" Deadpool remarked.

"What the? Neptune, who is this?"

Deadpool smirked. "Guess it's time to fast forward this part of the story...and done."

Several minutes later.

"So you two were about to battle for control of the fourth wall?" Histoire asked with confusion.

"All this talk about fourth walls is making me dizzy." Nepgear added. "I'm gonna go out with Uni later...wait! Did I just say that out loud?"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Deadpool laughed. "Surprise, sailor girl. I paid the narrator fifty bucks to write that line in!"

"What the goodness?! That was supposed to be my secret!" Nepgear blushed in red before running away.

"How come I can't do that?" Neptune asked.

"Cause I'm rich and full of money!" Deadpool splashed out several money notes.

"What's all this noise coming from?" Another familiar voice asked, entering the room. "Oh Nep, nice to see you back in one piece...wait, who's that?"

"Origin story time!" Deadpool exclaimed at IF. "Wanna hear it?"

IF frowned. "I'm going to hibernate." She walked out of the basilicom.

"Does anyone else want to hear my story?"

Histoire looked at the imaginary audience. "Please end this story before Gamindustri is doomed."

"Hey hey!" Deadpool said, looking at the audience. "No one's ending this story on my wat-"

THE END

* * *

 **And that is my one shot done. Apologies if this seemed short compared to all of my other stories, learning about Deadpool before writing this took some time, but for what I could write here, I hope it was worth it, considering I ended the story just like that and because I can. ;)**


End file.
